digimonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Postacie z Digimon Adventure/02
To jest pełnia lista bohaterów z anime Digimon Adventure i Digimon Adventure 02. DigiWybrańcy Tai Kamiya i Agumon * Główny artykuł: Tai Kamiya i Agumon Izzy Izumi i Tentomon * Główny artykuł: Izzy Izumi i Tentomon Sora Takenouchi i Biyomon * Główny artykuł: Sora Takenouchi i Biyomon Matt Ishida i Gabumon * Główny artykuł: Matt Ishida i Gabumon Joe Kido i Gomamon * Główny artykuł: Joe Kido i Gomamon (Adventure) Mimi Tachikawa i Palmon * Główny artykuł: Mimi Tachikawa i Palmon (Adventure) Davis Motomiya i Veemon * Główny artykuł: Davis Motomiya i Veemon Yolei Inoue i Hawkmon * Główny artykuł: Yolei Inoue i Hawkmon Cody Hida i Armadillomon * Główny artykuł: Cody Hida i Armadillomon Kari Kamiya i Gatomon * Główny artykuł: Kari Kamiya i Gatomon T.K. Takaishi i Patamon * Główny artykuł: T.K. Takaishi i Patamon Ken Ichijoui i Wormmon * Główny artykuł: Ken Ichijouji i Wormmon Ryo Akiyama i Monodramon * Główny artykuł: Ryo Akiyama i Monodramon Omnimon right|thumb|Omnimon Omnimon jest Ostatecznym Digimonem, który powstał w wyniku DNA Digimorfozy WarGreymon'a oraz MetalGarurumon'a. Jego prawie ramię w kształcie głowy MetalGarurumon'a zawiera Garuru Canon, a jego lewa ręka to głowa WarGreymon'a i posiada "Grey Sword", a ramie "Brave Shield Omega". Gdy Diaboromon zagraża światu z atakiem nuklearnym, WarGreymon i MetalGarurumon łączą swoje siły z tymi wszystkimi, którzy oglądają ich walkę przez internet. Omnimon szybko pozbywa się klonów Diaboromon'a i atakuje tego właściwego, który trzyma ze sobą zegar głowic nuklearnych.Our War Game Te wydarzenia doprowadziły do tego, że Ryo Akiyama został wezwany by zająć się zgrają Diavoromonów w DigiŚwiecie.Tag Tamers Podobnież przez to Izzy odkrył zdolność Digimonów nowych Wybrańców do D.N.A. Digimorfozy.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 27 Gdy Diaboromon powraca, Omnimon znowu się pojawia i stara się walczyć z Diaboromon'em przy pomocy Angemona oraz Angewomon. Niestety, rozdzielił się na mniejsze Kuramon'y i rozprzestrzenił się w realnym świecie, a następnie połączył w Armageddomona. Armageddomon był zbyt silnym przeciwnikiem jak dla Omnimona, a także Imperialdramona Fighter Mode. W momencie, gdy sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna, Omnimon przekazał swoją siłę Imperialdramonowi dzięki czemu ten stał się Imperialdramonem Paladin Mode i unicestwił Armaggedomona raz na zawsze.Diaboromon Powraca Gdy Stary Zegarmistrz wszystkich bohaterów do uniwersum Xros Wars, by stoczyli walkę z Quartzmon'em, WarGreymon i MetalGarurumon D.N.A. digimorfują by stoczyć walkę z armią kopii Myotismon'a, VenomMyotismon'a i MaloMyotismon'a i wzięty za DigiXros przez Zenjirou Tsurugi.Digimon Xros Wars, odcinek 78 Omnimon oraz Tai udzielają swojej mocy Tagiru Akashi i Arresterdramonowi, dzięki czemu mogą odzyskać Brave Snatcher i pokonać ostatecznie Quartzomona.Digimon Xros Wars, odcinek 79 Inni Wybrańcy Ameryka * Główny artykuł: Michael i Betamon * Główny artykuł: Willis i Terriermon oraz Cocomon * Główny artykuł: Phil i FlareLizarmon * Główny artykuł: Lou i Tortomon * Główny artykuł: Steve i Frigimon * Główny artykuł: Maria i Centauromon * Główny artykuł: Tatum i Airdramon Chiny * Główny artykuł: Bracia Poi i Syakomon'y * Główny artykuł: Yue Hong i Apemon Wietnam * Główny artykuł: Dien i Gorillamon Indie * Główny artykuł: Mina i Meramon Australia * Główny artykuł: Derek i Crabmon * Nienazwani DigiWybrańcy z dwoma Gizamon'ami, Bukamon'em i Divermon'em Meksyk * Główny artykuł: Rosa i Gotsumon * Nienazwani Meksykańscy DigiWybrańcy Rosja * Główny artykuł: Yuri i Kuwagamon * Główny artykuł: Sonya i Snimon * Główny artykuł: Anna i Unimon * Nienazwani Syberyjscy DigiWybrańcy z Frigimon'ami Francja * Główny artykuł: Catherine Deneuve and Floramon * Nienazwani DigiWybrańcy z Elecmon'em, dwoma Gazimon'ami, dwoma Vilemon'ami, dwoma Gotsumon'ami i Vegiemon'em Agenci * Gennai: prawdziwy i japoński * Benjamin: wersja amerykańska * Jackie: wersja chińska * Hogan: wersja australijska * José: wersja meksykańska * Ilya: wersja rosyjska Wrogowie Parrotmon Cztery lata przed wydarzeniami z pierwszej serii anime, Parrotmon pojawia się w Highton View Terrace, gdzie mieszkali DigiWybrańcy. Spowodował wiele obrażeń w swojej walce z Greymon'em, który zaprzyjaźnił się z Tai'em i Kari. Obydwa Digimony wróciły do cyfrowego świata zanim ta walka się skończyła. Lord Devimon * Główny artykuł: Devimon Lord Bakemon * Główny artykuł: Bakemon Etemon/MetalEtemon * Główny artykuł: Etemon Datamon Lord Myotismon i Oikawa * Główny artykuł: Myotismon i Yukio Oikawa Armia Myotismon'a Phantomon left|thumb|Phantomon Phantomon pojawił się po raz pierwszy w Amulet Miłości, jako prowadzący dyliżans Myotismon'a na miejsce walki. Następny raz, kiedy widzimy to moment w którym zostaje zabrany do realnego świata jako podwłady w armii Myotismon'a, był dowódcą Bakemonów. Kiedy DigiWybrańcy mieli odeprzeć inwazję Bakemona, Phantomon pojawił się i przyzwał do siebie Tuskmona oraz Snimona, którzy byli w stanie pokonać Garurumona oraz Gaurdamon. Walka doprowadziła do tego, że Kari ujawniła się jako Ósmy DIgiWybraniec i poddała się pod warunkiem, iż Phantomon zaprzestanie waki. Jego ostatecznym pojawieniem była walka wszystkich DigiWybrańców z Myotismon'em, zginął z rąk Angemon'a. SkullMeramon right|thumb|SkullMeramon SkullMeramon był jednym z wysłanników Myotismon'a, który szukał ósmego dziecka przeznaczenia. Przebrany był w kapelusz i płaszcz zanim spotkał Sorę i Mimi na szczycie wieży Tokyo. Birdramon i Togemon starały się go powstrzymać dopóki Tai i Izzy oraz Greymon z Kabuterimonem nie przybędą do walki. Greymon superdigimorfował w MetalGreymon'a i pokonał SkullMeramon'a raz na zawsze. Tuskmon right|thumb|Tuskmon Tuskmon był kolejnym poplecznikiem Myotismon'a. Phantomon zabrał jego oraz Snimon'a do Aqua City, gdzie Matt i Sora zostali przez nich zaatakowani (rzucił Garurumonem o budynek). Kari poddała się Phantomonowi, tworząc pakt, że ona pójdzie z nimi jeśli Tuskmon skończy ranić jej przyjaciół. Phantomon zostawił Sorę oraz Matta bez problemu. Tuskmon pojawia się ponownie później i zostaje pokonany przez Zudomon'a, a niedużo później zaaobserwowany przez nietoperze Myotismon'a. Mógł się odrodzić jako VenomMyotismon. Bakemon right|thumb|Bakemon Grupa Bakemonów pracowała dla Myotismon'a, a część z nich była podwładnymi Phantomona. Zostali zatrudnieni jako strażnicy, by chronić schwytanych ludzi przed odbiciem, ale szybko zostali pokonani przez Digimony DigiWybrańców. Sora użyła nawet mantry "Bakemon traci swoją moc" z innymi więźniami i to szybko osłabiło moc Digimona. Snimon right|thumb|Snimon Snimon był podwładnym Myotismon'a, którego Phantomon wziął wraz z Tuskmon'em do walki przeciwko Garudamon i Garurumonowi podczas wątku poszukiwań ósmego dziecka. WereGarurumon, Garudamon i Zudomon walczyli z nim oraz Tuskmon, a następnie zwyciężyli. Niedługo później, nietoperze Myotismona zaabsorwowały Tuskmona oraz Snimona dzięki czemu Myotismon mógł się odrodzić w postaci VenomMyotismon'a. Raremon right|thumb|Raremon Raremon pracował dla Myotismona i terroryzował zatokę podczas poszukiwań Ósmego Dziecka. Kabuterimon wdał się w walkę z nim, a nawet został wciągnięty pod wodę przez niego. Kabuterimon uwolnił się i wzleciał w niebo, zakańczając walkę Elektro Wstrząsem. Gesomon right|thumb|Gesomon Gesomon zaatakował dzieci chwilę po tym, jak wróciły z Cyfrowego Świata. Był wysłannikiem Myotismon'a. Gomamon digimorfował w Ikkakumon'a by z nim walczyć w zatoczce i ostatecznie go pokonał. Wiele osób oglądało to zajście i krzyczało "potwory!". DarkTyrannomon right|thumb|DarkTyrannomon DarkTyrannomon został wysłany przez Myotismon'a do walki w momencie, gdy zakładnicy uwolnili się z centrum handlowego. Miał ich zatrzymać przed ucieczką, ale Togemon chciała walczyć - niestety bezskutecznie, ponieważ nie była wystarczająco silna. Mimi widząc to wszystko i prowadząc monolog na temat tego, jak się Digimony zachowały - uroniła łzę, który aktywował jej amulet i tym samym Togemon super Digimorfowała w Lillymon. Lillymon uspokoiła łańcuchem kwiatów, niestety Myotismon w oryginale zabił go, gdzie w angielskim dubbingu odesłał do Cyfrowego Świata. Mammothmon left|thumb|Mammothmon Mammothmon był sprzymierzeńcem Myotismon'a, którego zabrał ze sobą z Cyfrowego Świata by odnaleźć ósme dziecko przeznaczenia. Terryrozywał tym samym Highton View Terrace. Walczył z Birdramon zanim Super Digimorfowała w Garudamon i pokonała go. Grupa Mammothmonów pojawia się w następnym sezonie na Syberii i walczą z Yolei oraz Sorą. Tym razem Mammothmony okazują się zbyt silne dla Garudamon, Aquilamon i grupy Frigimonów, prawie zabijając Digimony i ich partnerów. Są pokonane przez Imperialdramon'a i odesłane do DigiŚwiata przez Illyę. Władcy Ciemności * Główny artykuł: Władcy Ciemności Armia Władców Ciemności Scorpiomon left|thumb|Scorpiomon Scorpiomon był podwładnym MetalSeadramon'a, jednego z Mrocznych Mistrzów i władcy mórz. Niedługo po tym, jak DigiWybrańcy stoczyli z nimi swoją pierwszą bitwę, znalazł ich na plaży i zaatakował za pomocą Shellmon'a. Gdy wszyscy pobiegli w tamtą stronę, jedynie Joe i Mimi zostali w tyle, tym samym unikając pułapki stworzonej przez tego Digimona. Dwójka DigiWybrańców oraz ich Digimony poradziła sobie z nim bez większych problemów, wrzucając Shellmona w jego własną pułapkę i uratowała pozostałych. Zginął z rąk MetalSeadramon'a. WaruMonzaemon left|thumb|WaruMonzaemon WaruMonzaemon był jednym z popleczników Machinedramona. Jego zadaniem była obserwacja Numemonów, które produkowały energię w ściekach miasta Machinedramon'a. Gdy Sora, T.K., Kari oddzielili się od Tai'a i Izzy'ego, oglądali, jak WaruMonzaemon okrutnie traktuje Numemon'y do momentu aż Kari zaczyna tajemniczo lśnić i zostali przez to przyuważeni. WaruMonzameon wyzwał ich na pojedynek, i miał przewagę aż do momentu w którym Kari sprawiła, że Digimony digimorfowały i pokonały go. Potem powiedział Machinedramonowi z dumą, żę znalazł DigiWybrańców, ale niestety uciekli mu i pozwolił uciec Numemonom. Został zabity przez swojego pana. W angielskim dubbingu jego ramie tylko zostaje odstrzelone jako kara. Cherrymon left|thumb|Cherrymon LadyDevimon LadyDevimon była jednym z poslusznych Piedmona, która walczyła z DigiWybrańcami, ale potraktowała Angewomon jako głownego rywala. Agresja, która między nimi się wyzwoliła doprowadziła do walki między dwoma paniami. Wydawało się, że LadyDevimon wygrywała i była bliska zabicia jej w pewnym momencie, ale Angewomon pokonała ją swoim atakiem dzięki pomocy MegaKabuterimon'a, który skupił jej uwagę na sobie. Apocalymon * Główny artykuł: Apocalymon Millenniummon * Główny artykuł: Millenniummon Cesarz i Kimeramon * Główny artykuł: Cesarz i Kimeramon Arukenimon i Mummymon * Główny artykuł: Arukenimon i Mummymon Oddziały Daemona * Główny artykuł: Oddziały Daemona Diaboromon * Główny artykuł: Diaboromon Pozostali ludzie Rodzina Kamiya * Susumu Kamiya: mama Tai'a i Kari * ' Yuuko Kamiya': tata Tai'a i Kari * Miko: kot rodziny Kamiya * Syn Tai'a: jest synem DigiWybrańcem, podobnie, jak jego ojciec, a jego partnerem jest Koromon. * Syn Kari: DigiWybraniec, jego partnerem jest Salamon. Rodzina Ishida i Takaishi * Hiroaki Ishida: ojciec Matt'a i T.K.'a * Nancy Takaishi: matka Matt'a i T.K.'a * Michel Takaishi: dziadek Matt'a i T.K.'a, mieszka we FrancjiDigimon Adventure 02, odcinek 41 * Syn Matt'a i Sory: DigiWybraniec, partnerem jego jest Tsunomon. * Córka Matt'a i Sory: DigiWybraniec, partnerem jest Yokomon. * Syn T.K.'a: DigiWybraniec, jego partnerem jest Patamon. Rodzina Takenouchi * Toshiko Takenouchi: Ojciec Sory. * Haruhiko Takenouchi: Matka Sory. * Duane: Duane jest kuzynem Sora i czarną owcą w rodzinie, tylko w dubbingu. W oryginale pozostaje obcym, który nie został nazwany. Proponuje DigiWybrańcom podrzucenie do domu swoim samochodem, chociaż wydaje się być bardziej zainteresowany dziewczynami niż grupą i uważa chłopców za zbędny bagaż, któremu rozkazuje pozostać cicho. Kiedy przejeżdżali przez most, Koromon naświnił w samochodzie Duane'a i tym samym strasznie go zdenerwował, spychając Izzy'ego z mostu. Digimon Adventure, odcinek 30 Rodzina Tachikawa * Keisuke Tachikawa: Ojciec Mimi. * Satoe Tachikawa: Mama Mimi * Kuzynka Mimi: W oryginalnej wersji, trzy lata po przeprowadzce do Stanów Zjednoczonych, Mimi wraca do Japonii na ślub swojej kuzynki. Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 6 * Syn Mimi: DigiWybraniec, jego partnerem jest Tanemon. Rodzina Kido * Shin Kido: brat Joe, chociaż w angielskiej wersji został jednym bratem nazwanym Jim. * Shu Kido: brat Joe, chociaż w angielskiej wersji został jednym bratem nazwanym Jim. * Syn Joe: DigiWybraniec, partnerem jego jest Bukamon. Rodzina Izumi * Yoshie Izumi: przybrana matka Izzy'ego. * Masami Izumi: przybrany ojciec Izzy'ego. * Córka Izzy'ego: DigiWybraniec, jej partnerem jest Motimon. Rodzina Motomiya * Jun Motomiya: siostra Davisa, wielka fanka Matta. * Syn Davisa: DigiWybraniec, jego partnerem jest DemiVeemon. Odziedziczył po Tai'u google. Rodzina Inoue * Chizuru Inoue: siostra Yolei. * Mantarou Inoue: brat Yolei. * Momoe Inoeu: siostra Yolei. Rodzina Hida * Chikara Hida: mama Cody'ego. * Fumiko Hida: dziadek Cody'ego. * Hiroki Hida: zmarły ojciec Cody'ego. * Córka Cody'ego: DigiWybraniec, jej partnerem jest Upamon. Rodzina Ichijouji * Sam Ichijouji: brat Kena. * Synowie Yolei i Kena: dwójka synów, obydwoje DigiWybrańcy. Starszy ma za partnera Minomon'a, a młodszy Leafmon'a. * Córka Yolei i Kena: DigiWybraniec, partnerem jest Poromon.Digimon Adventure 02, odcinek 50 Mr. Fujiyama * Japonia: Takahiro Sakurai (Adventure), Kōichi Tōchika (Adventure 02) Nauczyciel dzieci, pokazany po raz pierwszy, gdy bohaterowie wracają z cyfrowego świata do naszego na letni obóz. W drugiej serii został menadżerem szkolnego klubu informatycznego, chociaż ma małe pojęcie o komputerach. Teenage Wolves * Yutaka, Akira i Takashi: członkowie Teenage Wolves, zespołu w którym śpiewa Matt. Mama Willisa Znalazła DigiJaja z których wykluł się Cocomon i Terriermon. Michael J. Barton Tata Michaela, słynna gwiazda filmowa. Pozostałe Digimony Koromon * Główny artykuł: Koromon Meramon right|thumb|MeramonMeramon zamieszkuje Górę Mihirashi, skąd płynie woda do wioski Yokomonów. Był pierwszą ofiarą Czarnej Zębatki i zaatakował wioskę, powodując tym samym, że woda wyschła. Został uwolniony spod władzy sił mroku przez Birdramon i powrócił do wioski.Digmon Adventure, odcinek 4 Towarzyszył również Mimi i Joe w pokonaniu Władców Ciemności.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 52 Monzaemon right|thumb|Monzaemon Zamieszkuje miasto Zabawek i po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku szóstym pierwszej serii. Monzaemon został złapany pod władzę Czarnej Zębatki, wysłanej przez Devimona i złapał wszystkich DigiWybrańców oprócz Mimi. Palmon digimorfowała w Togemon i zniszczyła czarną zębatkę, przywracając go do normalnej postaci. Użył swojej specjalnej siły, wyzwalając serca, które dały szczęscie wszystkim w mieście zabawek. Andromon right|thumb|Andromon Andromon jest bardzo silnym Digimonem na poziomie Perfekt. Jest cyborgiem i zamieszkuje Miasto Maszyn. DigiWybrańcy zwiedzają miejską fabrykę, w której nie ma ludzi - jest kompletnie zmechanizowana. Gdy Tai, Sora i Joe odkrywają jedno z wejść, znajdują nieprzytomnego Andromon'a, który jest przygnieciony paroma maszynami. Starają się go uwolnić, niestety na marne i przypadek uwalniają czarną zębatkę, która wbija się w ludzką nogę Digimona. Przeprogramowało go i tym samym chciał zniszczyć DigiWybrańców. Garurumon oraz Greymon starali się walczyć z Andromonem, ale byli bezsilni w porównaniu z siłą Andromona, więc Tentomon zasugerował Izzy'emu by uruchomił program, który znaleźli wcześniej w fabryce. Program spowodował, że Tentomon digimorfował w Kabuterimona, tym samym zlokalizował czarną zębatkę w nodze Andromona i zniszczył, przywracając DIgimona do normy. Będąc już sobą, okazał się być życzliwym i pomocnym Digimonem, który poprowadził ich przez ścieki by wyszli z miasta. Digimon Adventure, odcinek 5 Gdy Włady Ciemności przejęli kontrolę nad Cyfrowym Światem, Andromon był w ruchu rebelii przeciwko Machinedramonowi. Był pierwszym dobrym Digimonem, którego DigiWybrańcy spotkali po wysłaniu ich w podziemia przez Machinedramona. Starał się pomóc uciec Tai'owi oraz Izzy'emu przed nim, walcząc ze złym Digimonem. Agumon był w stanie Digimorfować w WarGreymona, który pokonał Mrocznego Władcę. Digimon Adventure, odcinek 49 Andromon pomaga DigiWybrańcom w walce z Piedmon'em, ale niestety - podobnie jak większość, został zmieniony w breloczek do kluczy. Został potem przywrócony przez MagnaAngemon'a, i pomógł reszcie DigiWybrańców w walce z wrogiem i jego armią Vilemonów. Andromon pojawia się ponownie trzy lata później jako niewolnik DigiCesarza, kontrolowany przez Mroczny Pierścień. Kari, która została w tyle i uwięziona w Full Metal City, DigiCesarz zdecydował się wysłać Andromona na pole walki. DigiWybrańcy zdawali się nie móc z nim wygrać do momentu, aż łza Kari spadła na Andromona i przywróciła jego wszystkie wspomnienia z Kari i resztą DigiWybrańców. Kiedy tylko ustalił, kim ona jest - wyzwolił się spod władzy Mrocznego Pierścienia. To wydarzenie doprowadziło do stworzenia Mrocznej Spirali. Leomon / SaberLeomon Ogremon eft|thumb|Ogremon Ogremon był jedynym Digimonem, który chętnie służył Devimonowi pod warunkiem, iż zabije Leomona, jeśli ten dłużej już mu nie będzie potrzebny.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 8 W ostatecznym rozrachunku między DigiWybrańcami, a Devimonem - zły Digimon złapał Ogremona za gardło i wciągnął do swojego ciała, pochłaniając przy tym masę czarnych zębatek, by mógł pokonać DigiWybrańców. Chciał nawet zaatakować Angemona, ale ten użył swojej różdżki odsyłając go z powrotem z ciała Devimona w las. Po walce, chciał pomścić swojego pana, ale wystraszył się Leomona. Ogremon uciekł po zniszczeniu Devimona z rąk Angemon'a. Dołączył do sił rebeliantów przeciwko Mrocznym Mistrzom. Jak się okazało, Ogremon nigdy nie był zły, ale chciał walczyć z Leomonem (który jest jego odwiecznym rywalem) i z nikim innym. Kiedy został rannym przez Meteor, którym wrócił Etemon, znaleźli go Mimi z Joe (rozdzielili się od pozostałych) i zamiast zabijać go, pomogli mu wyleczyć swoje rany (z pomocą Palmon i Gomamona). Zgodził się towarzyszyć w ich podróży.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 46 Chciał pomóc w walce przeciwko MetalEtemonowi, ale Mimi powstrzymała go bo jego rany wciąż były rozległe. SaberLeomon zasłonił swoim ciałem atak, który był wycelowany w Mimi. Zanim Leomon zmarł od swoich ran, wrogowie zawarli rozejm. Po śmierci Leomona, Ogremon zdecydował się pomóc DigiWybrańcom zrobić, co tylko będzie mógł w imię zmarłego rywala.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 47 Pojawia się ponownie, gdy Mimi i jej armia walczą z Piedmon'em. A potem w momencie, gdy wszyscy robią grupowe zdjęcie w Pierwotnej Wiosce. Zarzekł się, że będzie czekał aż pewnego dnia jego rywal się odrodzi - w tym czasie wyruszył w podróż w nieznane.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 54 W finale drugiego sezonu, w epilogu było nawiązanie do Ogermona - Joe uczył swojego syna, jak leczyć Digimony. Przykładem był Ogremon, który miał rany w pierwszym sezonie anime. Frigimon right|thumb|Frigimon Frigimon po raz pierwszy pojawia się, gdy jest pod kontrolą czarnej zębatki Devimona dopóki Agumon jej nie rozwala. Następnie pomaga Tai'owi znaleźć Matt'a oraz Gabumona, a nawet wspomaga Greymon'a i Garurumona w celu uwolnienia Mojyamon'a spod czarnej zębatki.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 9 Frigimon dołącza do małej armii Mimi i Joe do walki z Mrocznymi Mistrzami. Digimon Adventure, odcinek 50 Uczestnicy w ostatecznej bitwie przeciwko Piedmon'owi. Sukamon i Chuumon Centauromon thumb|right|Centauromon Centauromon jest strażnikiem świątyni, która została wybudowana w oddaniu czci DigiWybrańcom. Niestety, był też jedną z ofiar czarnej zębatki Devimon'a (zniszczonej później przez Togemon oraz Kabuterimon'a. Wyjawił Izzy'emu oraz Mimi historię dotyczącą DigiPilotów, jednak zanim mógł cokolwiek więcej powiedzieć, został zaatakowany przez Leomona pod kontrolą Devimona. Centauromon walczy z nim, chcąc ochronić DigiWybrańców, jednak dopiero światło DigiPilotów go odstrasza.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 10 Centauromon jest tym, który odkrył Ścianę Ognia i informuje Gennai'a o atakach Apocalymon'a. Gdy zło zostało pokonane, Centauromon pojawia się wraz z Gennai'em. Elecmon right|thumb|Elecmon Elecmon po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako opiekunka w Pierwotnej Wiosce, gdzie niańczy Digimony, które dopiero się urodziły i je wychowuje. Gdy pierwszy raz spotkał T.K.'a oraz Patamona, uznał ich za obcych, zagrażających jego podopiecznym. Doszło do bitwy między Elecmonem oraz Patamonem, którą przerwał T.K. i zaproponował, by przeciągać linę, który pojedynek wygrał Patamon. Zaprzyjaźnili się z Elecmonem.Digimon Adventure, odcinek 12 Jego wioska została zniszczona przez Mrocznych Mistrzów i skasowała wiele DIgimonów, które nie mogły się odradzać już tutaj, ale on przetrwał. Pomógł DigiWybrańcom w finałowej walce przeciwko Piedmonowi i jego grupie Vilemonów. W drugie serii, pojawia się Elecmon z małymi Digimonami (Botamonem, Nyokimon, Pitimonem, Poyomonem i dwoma Punimonami) w lesie, gdzie przelatywał BlackWarGreymon. Prawdopodobnie był to ten sam Elecmon. Whamon Piximon Digitamamon Otamamon, Gekomon i ShogunGekomon left|thumb|ShogunGekomonPierwszy ShogunGekomon pojawił się w zamku, gdzie Otamamony i Gekomony służyły jako slużba, chcąc obudzić ShogunGekomon'a. Dawno, dawno temu przegrał konkurs karaoke i przez to zapadł w ogromny sen z powodu smutku i bólu, który się narodził. Gekomony i Otamamony dowiedziały się od DemiDevimona, że Mimi jest tą, która może wybudzić go ze śpiączki - niestety ta odmówiła współpracy w momencie, gdy została ich księżniczką i mogła sobie zażyczyć czego chce. Tai, Joe, Agumon i Gomamon również próbowali śpiewać, ale niestety nie udało im się z powodu ich "cudownych" głosów. Mimi została zmuszona do zaśpiewania piosenki ponieważ nauczyła się poważnej lekcji o bogactwie i istocie przyjaźni. Gdy w końcu go obudziła, okazało się, że jest strasznie okrutny i zły z powodu wybudzenia z pięknego snu. Palmon digimorfowała w Togemon, by ochronić Mimi przed spadającymi kawałkami dachu. Ponownie został uśpiony przez MetalGreymon'a. Gdy Mroczni Mistrzowie zaatakowali DigiŚwiat, grupa Gekomonów i Otamamonów dołączyła do walki przeciwko Vilemon'om i Piedmonowi. left|thumb|Otamamonright|thumb|GekomonTrzy lata później (w Digimon Adventure 02), w nowym lesie, mała grupa tych samych Gekomonów i Otamamonów, którzy przyjaźnili się z Mimi - była pod kontrolą DigiCesarza i została uwolniona przez Togemon oraz Halsemon, pokonując też braci Roachmonów. Później, w małej wiosce pod kontrolą czarnych pierścieni, grupa ShogunGekomona ukrywała się i zaproponowała schronienie DigiWybrańcom. Ninjamon zarzucił ShogunGekomonowi spiralę, która miała go kontrolować, gdy DigiWybrańcy spali. Na szczęście Pegasusmon oraz Nefertimon uratowali sytuację. Gotsumon i Pumpkinmon Wizardmon BlackWarGreymon * Główny artykuł: BlackWarGreymon Harmonijni * Główny Artykuł: Harmonijni Kategoria:Digimon Adventure 02 Kategoria:Postacie Digimon Adventure 02 Kategoria:Postacie Digimon Adventure Kategoria:Digimon Adventure